


For you

by malixa



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: (minor) praise kink, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Embarrassment, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Panties, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malixa/pseuds/malixa
Summary: So the thing is, Isak loves presents. He really does. It’s just that he’s realized, after almost three years as Even’s boyfriend, that Even is much better at them than he is.This year, he’s decided, will be the year where Even finally gets the present he deserves. Isak will make sure of that.





	For you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this is my first work in this fandom, be gentle! I'm sort of nervous posting this because it's my first time posting a pwp (and I'm also asexual so my experience is ((almost)) non-existent) but I also know that this is a very friendly and accepting fandom. I hope you enjoy!

So the thing is, Isak loves presents. He really does. It’s just that he’s realized, after almost three years as Even’s boyfriend, that Even is much better at them than he is. The gifts Isak has received over the past few years have been heartfelt and considerate; always leaving him feeling a stab of guilt over the dumb stuff he’s given in return. This year, he’s decided, will be the year where Even finally gets the present he deserves. Isak will make sure of that.

 

So two days later, when Even comes home from work with a fancy paper bag hanging loosely from his fingers, Isak pretends not to notice. He also pretends not to notice when his boyfriend immediately slinks off and stows it away in their bedroom. The next day though, while Even’s at the library, he searches their room and finds the bag stashed at the back of their closet.

 

It says _Marie’s_ on the front, in fancy golden letters and Isak wonders if it’s just fancy looking or if it’s actually as expensive as it looks. Gently, he pulls out the contents of the bag, frowning at the light weight of the thinly wrapped present. Definitely not jewelry then. The thin wrapping paper parts to the side and reveals some sort of sleek, black fabric. With two fingers Isak lifts the slip of fabric, his mouth falling open when he realizes it’s a pair of panties. Panties. Even got him _panties_.

 

They’re so soft between his fingers it’s almost like touching nothing. There’s no way these cover _anything_. Distantly, Isak hears the rustling of keys and hurries to wrap the panties back in the paper, shoving it back into the back closet.

 

“Babe?”

 

“Yeah, in here.” Isak shouts back, realizing that he’s almost half hard. The panic of getting caught is luckily making it go away, though. Not that being hard in front of your boyfriend is so incriminating, but being hard in a room by yourself, seemingly without a reason to be? Bit weird.

 

“Halla,” Even says, popping his head past the doorframe. “What are you up to?”

 

“Just cleaning up a little.” He answers. Which is a _horrible_ lie. Isak never cleans, at least not until he has to and their bedroom is pretty much spotless right now.

 

“Okay.” Even answers amusedly, clearly not believing Isak.

 

“So,” Isak says, finally approaching Even for a welcome home kiss. “What do you want for dinner? I was sort of hoping for stir-fry, but we have everything we need for pizza.”

 

Even smirks. “If you’re the one responsible for the cooking, I’d like whatever requires the least amount of time on the stove. Fire blankets can only be used once you know, so in the event of a fire we’d be fucked.”

 

“Ha-ha.” Isak drawls. “Clearly, _you’re_ the one cooking. I’m just giving you the options.”  


“Stir-fry.” Even decides. His hands come up around Isak to pull him close, all the way until they’re chest to chest. They stay like that for a moment, breathing in the same air. Isak leans in to rest his forehead on Even’s shoulder, nuzzling the soft material of his shirt. After a long moment and with a kiss to Isak’s head, Even pulls away and starts walking down the hallway, leaving Isak behind.

 

“Come on, I need my sous chef.”

 

“Sous chef, my ass.” Isak grumbles. “You just need someone to chop the veggies.”

 

“Yeah.” Even agrees, and with a grin he adds, “And to start fires for me to put out.”

 

“Last week was just as much your fault as mine.”

 

Even lets out an affronted noise. “It really wasn’t. It’s not my fault you let yourself get distracted, I thought you had everything under control.”

 

“I _did_ have everything under control, until _you_ came along.”

 

“You’re really that easily distracted?”

 

Isak snorts. “I think you’d be distracted too if I stuck my hand in your pants while you were trying to cook.”

 

“Better save it for later then.” Even says. With no warning he stops and leans in to give Isak an absolutely filthy kiss, bringing his hands down to squeeze Isak’s ass thoroughly. When they part, they’re both panting a little and Isak is dizzy, his mind wandering back to the panties. He wonders how it would feel if he was wearing them now and Even touched his ass like this, hands beneath the waistband of his jeans. Embarrassingly, he realizes he’s half hard again, pressing up against Even, who is definitely not as far gone as he is yet. All it took were a few kisses and the thought of that soft, silky fabric.

 

“What are you thinking about?” Even murmurs, intrigued by his response.

 

“Nothing.” Isak lies.

 

“Really?”

 

“It’s nothing.”

 

“Okay.” Even says easily and gives Isak one last kiss. “Carrots first, you know the drill.”

 

∞

 

The day of their anniversary starts off with breakfast in bed, courtesy of Even of course. There’s eggs, coffee and toast slathered with jam, and because “you eat way too little fruit, Isak” there’s an orange too. Even doesn’t have time for more than kisses, but when he leaves for work he promises to make it up to him tonight. Something Isak wholeheartedly believes he will.

 

That day Isak finishes studying at study hall early, rushing home for a thorough shower and a bite to eat. He’s getting dressed in his dress pants and shirt when he spots The Bag in the closet. Would it be weird if he just put on the panties now? He could slip them on beneath his dress pants, wear them while at dinner and when they got home, well, Isak could surprise Even with them. Blow him away.

 

He pulls out the bag and gently pries the wrapping paper to the side, letting the delicate fabric slide over his fingers. They’re just as soft as he remembered. Mind made up, he chucks off his pants and boxers and steps into the panties, amazed at how _not there_ they feel, sliding up his legs. They’re a perfect fit. Because of course they fucking are. He casts a look at the mirror by the door, surprised to see how nice they look on him. The panties might leave little to the imagination, but they’re not as tiny as Isak feared they would be.

 

He pulls his dress pants back on and the white shirt on top, adjusting his tie until it looks right. After a last glance in the mirror, he dons his jacket and goes to meet Even at the restaurant.

 

∞

 

Isak gasps, his back hitting the front door as Even presses him into it, driving his hips into Isak’s. Isak’s been hard since dinner, and had spent the whole evening trying not to rub off against the plush seat of the chair of the restaurant Even had brought him to. By now he’s dripping, a wet spot spreading through the thin, silky fabric of the panties. Desperate for stimulation, he grinds his hips against Even’s, earning a laugh and a squeeze to his ass.

 

“What’s gotten into you today?” Even asks, grabbing Isak’s hands from where he was trying to slip them into Even’s pants.

 

“What do you mean?” Isak returns, nuzzling Even’s nose for a moment.

 

Even pulls back, just a little. He looks down at Isak with an inscrutable look in his eyes, part intrigued and part suspicious. Isak can’t tell what he’s thinking.

 

“What?”

 

The right corner of Even’s mouth pulls up and he touches his forehead to Isak’s, his lips just out of reach. When Isak tries to kiss him he shies away, even when Isak’s whines and tries to kiss him again.

 

“You’re really desperate for it, aren’t you?”

 

Even’s hands lands on the crotch of Isak’s pants, but he doesn’t offer any actual stimulation, just stroking gently over Isak’s crotch where his cock is trying to burst through the zipper. Even’s words makes Isak’s cheeks flame, but it also makes him _that_ much harder. He really is desperate for it.

 

“Couch.” Isak says. “Go sit on the couch.”

 

Even raises a brow, but does as he’s told.

 

Slowly, more so for his own benefit than Even’s, Isak starts undressing. He pulls his jacket off first, drawing it over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor. He darts a glance at Even, who’s watching him raptly with hunger and a bit of surprise in his eyes. There’s not even a hint of mockery though, which bolsters Isak’s confidence. Next is the shirt and tie, which Isak also let fall to the floor. Then the shoes and socks follow, which probably isn’t the sexiest thing, but Even doesn’t seem to mind. Not if Isak is going by the way he’s touching himself through his dress pants, the appraisal for Isak obvious in his gaze.

 

Then there’s the hard bit. With his heart hammering in his chest, his dick embarrassingly hard in his pants, he pulls his belt open and lowers the zipper. Watching Even as he does, he lets the pants slip past his hips and down to the floor. He stands there, bare, except for the silky, black panties, feeling more naked than he has in all his life.

 

Whatever way he expected Even to react, total silence wasn’t it.

 

And then Even chuckles. “Where did you even find those? Those where supposed to be a gag gift.”

 

“What.”

 

“I mean the boys were talking and they thought it’d be funny, so I…well I didn’t think you’d actually wear them.” He says, looking stunned.

 

A feeling of absolute dread fills Isak’s chest. He closes his eyes for a brief second, feeling his cheeks flame for entirely different reasons. “Oh.”

 

 _Oh._ Unable to look at Even he diverts his gaze and embarrassingly enough he feels his eyes starting to itch, filling with tears. Why the fuck did he think this was a good idea again? Wordlessly, he strides out of the living room, holding his head as high as he can as he flees to the bathroom. It’s absolutely mortifying.

 

“Isak?”

 

Isak shuts the door behind him, twisting the lock and letting his head fall back to the door. He can’t believe he did that. Of course it had been a gag gift, why the hell would Even buy him _panties_? Even has never talked about wanting Isak to dress up before, and certainly not in panties. _Oh my god._

 

“Isak?”

 

_Go away, please._

 

“Isak, I think you misunderstood.”  


“Yeah, I realized that.” Isak says bitterly, feeling a smidge of pride when his voice remains steady. Never mind that he’s fucking crying. It’s not like Even is going to see. Isak is going to remain here, in the comfort of scented candles and heated tiles for the rest of his days.

 

“No, Isak. That wasn’t what I meant. Will you open the door please?”

 

 _Nope,_ Isak thinks. He hears Even sigh deeply on the other side of the door.

 

“I _meant_ to get them as a gag gift, but I didn’t. Truth is that I thought it would be funny too, to prank you with them. But there was this assistant there, at the store, and she showed me the different styles and the colors. I saw those panties and I…”

 

Isak pulls at the smooth lace of the panties.

 

“I imagined you wearing them and almost embarrassed myself right then and there. She thought it was funny of course, could probably see right through me. So I thought I’d give them to you and if you laughed, then no harm done, but if you wanted to wear them…”

 

A silent groan passes through the door.

 

“I never meant to embarrass you, Isak, you just surprised me.”

 

There’s silence for a second and Isak takes the moment to wipe the drying tear tracks from his cheeks.

 

“Please open the door, Isak.”

 

“Why?” Isak demands.

 

Even laughs softly. “Well, first I’d like to make sure that you’re all right. And if you’re amenable, and it’s okay if you’re not, I’d like to get a good look at you. And after taking a good, _thorough_ look, I’d really like to fuck you. While you wear them, just to prove to you how fucking gorgeous I think you look in them.”

 

Isak’s cock, where it had softened due to humiliation and utter horror, twitches in the panties. From his position he can see himself in the mirror, he’s a little red eyed still, but it’s not too noticeable. Even will be able to tell though. He’s always able to tell.

 

Taking bracing breath, he twists the lock open and opens the door. Even is leaning against the doorway, towering over Isak like always.

 

“I’m really sorry I laughed.”

 

“It’s fine.” Isak tells him, even if it’s not. “I probably look…” _ridiculous, dumb, idiotic._

 

“Absolutely gorgeous.” Even says.

 

Isak’s gaze snaps upward. The way that Even is looking at him is what makes him realize that he’s being truthful. His eyes are dark, almost all pupil and he looks, well, he looks really turned on. It makes it easier for Isak to keep his head held high, even if he still feels pretty embarrassed. As if Even knows what’s going through his head, he settles a hand of Isak’s hip, sliding a finger under the delicate fabric of his underwear and tugging at it lightly. Isak lets out a small gasp when he feels the material move against his cock, his forehead coming to rest against Even’s. They stay like that for a moment, the tension rising between them until Isak gives in and kisses him. The pure want that Even greets him with in that one kiss is all it takes to make him forget about his embarrassment.

 

Emboldened, he pours himself into it. A quiet, desperate noise slips out of him when Even grabs his hips tightly, keeping him in place so that he can grind his hips against him. He’s surprised to feel how hard Even is, how desperately he grips Isak. He moans as Even’s hands slips beneath his ass and lets out a startled laugh when Even picks him up, hands secured beneath his ass. With his hands locked behind Even’s neck and his thighs around Even’s waist, he’s carried to their bedroom and unceremoniously dropped to the bed. At any other moment, he might have protested to being toted around, but right now he doesn’t have a care in the world. He just wants Even inside of him as quickly as possible.

 

Even strips out his clothes much quicker than he had and Isak lays back and watches, enjoying being on this side of things. When he’s naked, Even stays right where he is and just gazes down at Isak, drinking him in. To really give him something to look at, Isak spreads his legs and brings a hand down to touch himself, eyes on Even the whole time.

 

“ _Fuck_.” Even breaths and Isak bites his lip to hide his pleased smile. “You look gorgeous like this.”

 

Even gets on the bed and Isak spreads his legs wider, pulling Even down on top of him so he can kiss him again. He roots around for the lube that’s usually somewhere between the sheets, distracted by Even’s hands and his lips and the way his cock is pressing up right between his legs. _Fuck._

 

“Where’s the fucking lube.” He groans, twisting away from Even.

 

Even chuckles, and then magically manages to conjure it from somewhere. He slicks his fingers and Isak goes to pull the panties down, only to be stopped by a hand circling his wrist.

 

“Keep them on.”

 

Isak nods and lies back, letting Even pull the panties to the side so he can start opening him up. Usually this is one of Isak’s favorite parts of sex, he loves how gentle Even is, the way he takes his time to make sure Isak is completely open and ready for him, but today he doesn’t have the patience. He whines and urges Even on to use three fingers as soon as possible, moaning and pressing back on Even’s fingers. By the now the panties must be ruined. Isak doesn’t think he’s been harder than this in his life and his cock is dripping, making a mess.

 

“Even.” He pleads as Even presses kisses to his neck, opening him as carefully as he usually would. He disappears from view as he kisses his way down Isak’s body, stopping to tease his nipples and to lavish the most sensitive spots on Isak’s stomach. As Even continues to tease him with his fingers and his mouth, Isak buries his hair and _tugs_ , just like he knows Even likes. It doesn’t speed things up in the slightest, but it does make Even groan, which makes Isak feel ridiculously pleased with himself.

 

“These look gorgeous on you.” Even murmurs, tugging on the lace with his fingers. “Wanted to look good for me, didn’t you baby?”

 

A flush suffuses Isak’s cheeks and he hopes it’s too dark for Even to see how much the whispered words are affecting him.

 

“And you do, you look so fucking pretty like this. Next time, I think I might stretch you at first and then slip a plug into, keep you open for me all day. Would you like that?”

“ _Yes._ ” Isak moans and Even twists his fingers inside of him, pressing up against his prostate, making Isak arch off the bed.

 

“Come on.” He says. “Even, fuck me.”

 

Even smirks at him and does the exact opposite of what Isak’s asking him to do, pulling the panties down until he can out his lips around Isak’s cock.

 

“ _Oh my god._ ” Isak moans. “I’m not going to last, you asshole.”

 

Even releases him a moment later, getting up on his knees so he can line up with Isak’s hole. He breathes in and then sinks in deep, easily accepted into Isak’s body. He groans, adjusting Isak’s legs so he can pull him up until he’s almost in Even’s lap. It draws a desperate little sound out of Isak; the angle is fucking _perfect._

 

He starts out as slow as usual, pressing lingering kisses to every part of Isak he can reach and making Isak feel so good it’s almost too much. Isak keeps his arms around him, fastens his legs around his waist so he can keep him close, close enough that he can feel every breath against his lips, against his neck. When the panties get in the way, he pulls them to the side, putting pressure directly onto his cock and giving him the friction he’s been wanting so desperately.

 

He was right to say he’s not going to last long. Even keeps sucking marks onto his neck, finding the most sensitive spots, making Isak melt into the bed. He’s clinging to Even’s shoulders, digging his nails into the skin on particularly well-aimed thrusts. He’s glad to know he’s not the only one who’s not going to last long. Even’s breathing hard, fucking in deep and hard as if he can’t help himself. As if he knows that he’s only moments away from coming, he notches Isak’s knee over his elbow and Isak arches off the bed, moaning so loud he’s sure to wake the neighbors.

 

“Fuck.” Even breathes into his neck, nipping at the skin. “You have no idea how hot you look like this. So fucking beautiful for me, Isak.”

 

Even slips his hand under the side of the panties, teasing the lacy band. With his other hand he tilts Isak’s chin down so he can kiss him deeply, so tenderly it makes Isak ache somewhere deep inside. He comes with a cry, digging his heels into Even’s back so he can keep him deep inside of him, shuddering as he rides out his orgasm. His legs continue to shake after it’s over, even as Even slowly starts thrusting again, until he’s sure Isak can take it. To urge him on, Isak kisses him and rocks his hips, pressing up against him. Even’s breath hitches and he buries his head in Isak’s neck, his hips thrusting forward in a series of jerks as he comes. He bites down on Isak’s neck, hard enough that it makes Isak release a little gasp.

 

“Fuck.” Isak breathes, swiping his sweaty hair off his forehead.

 

Even makes a little hum of agreement, his hips jerking one last time. Isak brushes his fingers over Even’s back lightly, feeling the welts his fingernails had left on his skin. Eventually the sweat cools on their skin and Even’s come starts seeping from where his cock is softening inside Isak. He pulls out and Isak bites back a hiss. Apologetically, Even presses a brief kiss to his cheek and gets out of bed. He returns a few minutes later, having cleaned up and offers a wet flannel to Isak. Isak pulls off the panties and sighs when he realizes that they’re beyond being salvaged.

 

“I think those might be completely ruined.” Even muses. Aside from the lube and come, it also has a tear that Isak can’t remember happening.

 

“Where they expensive?” He asks, throwing the panties in the direction of the laundry bag in the corner of their bedroom.

 

“I don’t mind.” Even says. “It was worth it.”

 

“You might be rethinking that if we have to live off ramen for a week.”

 

Even laughs softly, cuddling up to Isak’s side when he’s finished cleaning off and has lobbed the flannel into the basket as well. The sheets are filthy, but so are they and Isak can’t even bring himself to care. It doesn’t look like Even cares either.

 

“They weren’t that expensive.” He assures him, tugging at a lock of hair that’s fallen into Isak’s face.

 

“You sure?”

 

“Yes, Isak, I’m sure. So sure in fact that if you’d like it, I’d buy you a hundred more.”

 

Isak grins, feeling pleased and all kinds of high. “Good.”

 

“So, does that mean you’d want to do this again?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Isak asks. He leans in to kiss Even, long, lingering kisses that make him sigh deeply and pull Isak close. “I loved it.” He admits finally, and isn’t bothered by the fact that the admission makes his cheek flush. “I’d wear anything you’d want me to.”

 

“Good.” Even tells him as he nuzzles Isak’s nose, his smile widening into a smirk. “So, how do you feel polkadotted tutus?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Norwegian is neeeeeever used in fics, it's always spanish or french (which I get because they're beautiful languages) and you'd think that me - a Norwegian - would try to rectify that, but alas, here we are. I'll get it next time!
> 
> Comment if you like, I appreciate constructive criticism. I also hoard kudos like a dragon hoards gold. Just kiddding. (but not really).


End file.
